its starts with fear
by love-kills-quickly
Summary: In this story Jack saves Elsa from pitch, who becomes obsessed with her because of her ice powers. Its up to the guardians to protect Elsa from pitch, and herself. Will they be able to protect her AND stop pitch? Jack X Elsa & Anna x Kristoff! WARNING! CURSING! VIOLENT ACTS! you have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my first ever story so PLEASE leave me a comment and any suggestions u might have for a new story. I NEED these reviews, if you love it tell me, if you hate it tell me why.**_

_** Sadly I do not own any of the characters from this fanfic, they are the property of**__** Disney &amp; Dreamworks. **__**Thanks! Enjoy the story! **_

** "Anna? Anna? Oh where did she go?" Elsa said as she was walking down the street. There had been a street fair and Anna had begged elsa to take her."I am going to put a tracking device on that girl!" She thought." She runs off way to muc-" she stopped in mid rant when she saw something that looked very strange**. **I****t looked like a pale girl, with a very male like face, in a black dress was sitting on a dumpster in an alley way. She looked upset, so elsa turned and made her way over to her to see if she could help. But as she got closer, she saw a smaller child who was fast asleep and whimpering in fear, and the girl she saw was controlling some sort of huge spider, made up of what looked like black powder, right above the childs head. She let out a gasp.**

**The girl turned to her, only it wasn't a girl at all, it was a man, the most frightening one she had ever seen.**

**She froze in fear and ice started to form at her feet. "oh joy, a new thing for me to play with." he said. Just then she heard anna's voice drift down the alley. "elsa? elsa is that you? what are you doing?" Anna asked as she started to make her way down the alley as well**. **"ANNA RUN!" elsa yelled at the top of her lungs as she took off towards the mouth of the alley. Anna didn't stop to ask why, she just did as her sister told her. When elsa got closer to her sister she hissed out " let split up you go left i'll go right that way one of us can go get help." Before anna made a sudden left turn, not bothering to answer.**

"**Oh e-l-s-a" She heard the male hiss. "i am going to find yoooou" It said in an evil tone, just as elsa turns to run down an empty street.**

"**Its a pity realy. I mean do honestly think you can escape ME?!"**

"**Faster. Have to. Run. Faster." she gasped.**

"**You can run e-l-s-a. But you can't hide from fear. You can't hide from me." Pitch laughed evilly.**

" **I will find you….. And then i will find your Precious little sister." He chuckled." What was her name? Ah yes. Anna." He hissed out her name. **

"**No!" her mind screamed "I can't let him hurt her." She thought as she risked a glance over her shoulder. " Maybe i lost him." she thought just as she slammed into a hard Chest. "F* k,f&amp;$%k,F&amp; #K!" SHe thought as she felt a pair of arms steady her. "Whoa! Are you ok?" she heard a new voice ask.**

"**No(huff) leave(gasp) me (pant) alone(pant)." she said.**

" **Hey, hey i won't hurt you. I just want to help." The voice said.**

"**Chasing(gasp) me (huff) have (gasp) to get (pant) Away (huff)" She Managed to force out.**

"**huh? Who's chasing you?" the stranger asked.**

"**my, my. if it isn't jack frost." She heard the thing say. "Pitch." jack said. " Well doesn't that explain everything." She heard him mutter as she struggled to get free so she could run, But it did no good because the stranger simply tightened his hold on her, making escape impossible. **

"**I am going to die! I am going to die and that thing is going to hurt anna!" her m****ind ****screamed as she struggled to create a plan to get away and protect her sister.**

"**Pitch why are terrorizing this poor girl? i mean what could you possibly want from her?" Jack asked. **

"**That is non of your business." The one called pitch hissed. His voice full of venom. " now why don't you go freeze a lake or something? i am kind of busy here." **

"**I don't think so." jack said simply as he gently but firmly moved elsa behind him, putting himself between her and pitch, which trapped elsa in a corner."Now why don't you crawl back under the rock you slithered away from?" jack said, as he picked up a staff elsa hadn't noticed until then. His voice was low-pitched in a dangerous sort of way. **

**Elsa, who was already freaked, was on the verge of an anxiety attack when pitch was suddenly engulfed by some sort of black sand. Then elsa blacked out. The last thing she remembered was feeling a sudden surge of power flow threw her.**

_**REMEMBER TO PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who followed and reviewed my story! I will try to have the next chapter up in a few days.**_

The first thing Elsa was aware of again was the sound of voices, Two if she was going to be technical. And one sounded concerned, the other angry. She heard footsteps getting closer but she couldn't open her eyes. She felt someone, or something, put pressure on her hand. But, to her surprise, the contact didn't feel threatening, but comforting. And it felt cold, not warm like a person's hand. So she started to freak out. Again. "Hey, hey its ok." she heard a voice say. "Elsa, Elsa you need to wake up. Ok?" She tried to say something, but her lips wouldn't move, she tried to make a fist, but her hand didn't move either. But when she tried to open her eyes, she managed to open them about half way, and__what she saw almost made__her think that she had lost her mind.

She wasn't sure what was going on but she knew something was wrong, because the first thing she saw was a HUGE Russian man, a lady who was FLYING and looked like a multicolored BIRD, as in feathers and all! She also saw an EXTREMELY large rabbit, a floating gold sand guy, and jack? Ok she HAD to be dreaming. "Elsa, Elsa dear are you ok?" The bird lady asked. She managed to open her mouth and crock out "Where is Anna?" The guardians exchanged glances.

{Pitch}

I have to find her. He thought. She has the power I need! With her power I could destroy Jack Frost and his silly gang. All I need is her! But how do I find her. Yes. That's where the problem begins."

He began to pace, then suddenly, "That's it! It's Brilliant! There is no way it could fail!" He said "Prepare yourself Elsa, for soon your power, shall be mine!"

_**Thanks again and please remember to review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

"**Honey….. Who's Anna?" The bird lady said. "She's my sister. Who are you? What are you?" Elsa asked, feeling confused and worried. "Where am I?" She asked, not giving them time to answer.  
****"Ok, we are the guardians. The huge guy over there is Santa Claus, we all call him nick. I am the tooth fairy, but everyone calls me tooth. That is the Easter bunny, and the gold guy is the sandman, but we call him sandy. And I think you have met jack already." Tooth said.**

"**Have I gone mad?" Elsa asked. "No, I don't believe so. Why do you ask?" tooth replied. "Well I am seeing a giant Rabbit, A man made of sand, A lady who looks like a bird, and an old guy claiming to be Santa." She stated. "I assure you that you haven't lost your mind, Guardians honor." Tooth stated in a tone that rang with authority. **

"**Where am I?" She asked as she looked around. It looked like she was in some sort of workshop. "Well," The old man replied" Right now you are in my workshop."**

**{PITCH} **

**"Have you found her yet?" He asked his nightmare hound. It growled in response. "Hmmm, interesting." He smirked. "It would seem that those cursed**_** Guardians."**_** He hissed.**** "Well that just made this game THAT much more challenging." He conjured up a crow. "Go and follow this Elsa girl." He ordered. The crow simply squawked and flew away into the night. "Excellent! Soon the guardians will fall and I will RULE THE WORLD!**

_**Ok So I know, every bad guy's goal is world domination. But hey, it could be worse; I could have made him laugh one of those corny evil laughs. Any way Sorry this chapter was so short. I will try to make the next one longer. Again, please review. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story! Also i was thinking on adding in a few new characters. Like Hiccup, astrid, toothless, stormfly, along with a few other dragons, and dont worry, I plan on including Kristoff, marshmallow and olaf later on in the story. Tell you what. If i can get 5 reviews i will and Kristoff, marshmallow and olaf in the next chapter!

{Elsa}

The Guardians Exchanged a glance. "What?" Elsa asked. It was Jack who spoke up. "Here, you have been out for hours now, why don't we get some hot chocolate and food into you?"

"Sure." she forced out suddenly realizing just how hungry she was. The last time she ate was the night before the festival. So after they helped her to her feet, she waved them away muttering, "I'm fine, I'm fine, i don't need to be babied." Of course jack couldn't help but chuckle under his breath as he watched her stagger and stumble her way out of the room,. Tooth hovered behind her and nick was slyly walking next to her, also read to catch her if she fell. After they had her seated at a table, a hot mug of cocoa and bowl of stew in front of her, she asked again.

"Elsa….. We Don't know where she is." he said "We don't even know what she looks like, or where she might be." he said in a deflated tone. When he looked up at elsa, though her face held a passive, he could see the raw panic flaring in her eyes. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find her. **Won't we guys.**" He said giving them a pointed look. They all agreed, well except bunnymund. "Hey that might work out for YOU mate. But I just can't put easter on hold to help out your little sheila. I got eggs to paint! If I remember correctly mate, i have 753,929 eggs left to paint, and i only have," he glanced at his watch, "2 weeks and 5 days left to get them ready." he stated. "So you and your little sheila will have to count me out, Now if ya'll don't mind mates, I have got to go and get back to work." he said as he opened up a hole in the floor to his warren. "I'll talk to you later mates." was his goodbye.

"Well. I guess it's just us guys." Jack said. "So, where do we start?" tooth asked. To elsa's surprise, the gold dude did not say anything, but instead a question mark appeared above his head as he simultaneously scratched it. Suddenly santa jumped up, starling elsa, only to find that his feet were frozen to the ground. And it wasn't jack who froze them.

{Anna}

"Oh elsa, where are you?" Anna whispered, silently crying as she sat on a park bench at about 4 a.m. She had gone to the police earlier, but they said there wasn't much they could do at the moment. They said they would put out a notice for all teams to be on the look out for a 19 year old girl with whitish blond hair. But that was it. No "Don't worry we will find her" no "Everything is going to be fine" nothing. Anna couldn't even get a motel room cause elsa had the keys to the car, the phone, the money, and the credit cards. She glanced up and down the street, no body. It was like everybody had just disappeared. And to make things worse a thick fog was rolling in. "Its official." she thought "This night was bound to get worse." Then as if on cue, it began to rain. And of course it couldn't be a light rain. No It simply had to a heavy, can't-see-two-feet-in-front-of-you kind of rain.

"Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing out at this time of night?"

{Pitch}

"Ahh! Perfect!" He said in a sadistic manner. "You did good." He told his crow. "If we can find and kidnap this….anna, elsa will have no chose if she wants her sister to live." he had a evil smirk pulling at his lips. "Go. Find this anna girl and return when you have found her. But remember she is not to be harmed. Are we clear?" The crow scwaked. "Excelent." He said. "Now, I am of to spread some _delicious _nightmares."

Alright so, any suggestions on the characters? The plot? Anything? A question about the story? But be forewarned I will NOT be giving ANY spoilers! Oky-doky moving right along, If you answered yes to any of these Questions PLEASE review! I Plan on having the next chapter of the story online soon. Thanks.

~~~Love-kills-quickly~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

OK guys, so I would like to say thanks to everyone who has left a comment, and to ask what you guys thought of me incorporating how to train your dragon characters into the story.

ATTENTION: how to train your dragon belongs to DreamWorks. I do not own any of the characters.

{Elsa}

"HEY! WHY ARE MY FEET FROZE TO THE GROUND!" Santa suddenly blared out. Jack shot a pointed look towards Elsa. the older guardian got the message. "Jack you had better unfreeze me right away!" he said, doing his best to sound mad. "Uh yeah sure." jack said."There has to be some way to find her." Elsa said with conviction. Clearly oblivious to the exchange that had just took place. "There is one way." It was Santa who spoke. His feet now unfrozen. When everyone gave him a blank look he said, "The dragon guardians." as if it was the most obvious thing it in the world. "The who?" elsa asked "The what?" That was jack. "The dragon guardians. They are a group of teenagers who have the ability to train, ride and tame dragons. Not necessarily in that order." santa stated. "Ok santa, what else do you know about them?' Elsa asked. " please don't call me santa, call me nick, santa makes for a ridiculous first name." he said. "ok, so what else?" She asked. "Well, the leader of the group is called hiccup. There is also fish legs, astrid, snotlout, roughnut &amp; toughnut."

"And they ride dragons?" elsa asked in disbelief. " Yes. I am almost positive that's what i said." he continued, "If i am not mistaken, they each ride a different species of dragon. For example, hiccup, rides a nightfurry, if i am not mistaken. The others ride a deadly hatter, a groncy, A monstrous nightlare, and a zipperback."

"But you said there were 5 rider. so how are there only 4 dragons?" she asked, still veru confused. I believe one of the dragon has two head. there four requiring two rider." He said. "One rider for each head!" It was finally making sense! "Correct." Just then tooth spoke up. "Say nick were exactly do we find the…"Dragon Guardian?" she asked. They live on the island of berk, smack dab in the middle of the arctic ocean. So you little miss are going to need a coat." Then a thought popped into her head.

"What happened to my cloak?" She asked. "Well you sort of froze it. As in solid." she just gave him a blank look. Then he could almost see the pieces of the puzzle click into place as understanding flashed in her eyes. Followed almost instantly by panic, then confusion. "Wait, wait, wait." she said. "What do you mean it FROZE?" Disbelief was thick in her voice. "Thats impossible." She started to panic, causing frost to form around her bare feet. "Elsa you NEED to calm down." Jack said, trying to sound soothing. "How could that have happened!" The frost began to creep up the walls, turning to ice around her feet. "Thats not possible, It was almost 50 outside." She began to REALLY panic. "Theres no way it could have…" She froze. "Oh god." she whispered. Her eyes the size of small dinner plates.

"Elsa?" jack's voice was full of concern.

{Pitch}

"Ah, so she doesn't know about her powers yet!" He said excitedly. "If we could turn her powers against her," he sneered. "turn her gift into a curse, I could absorb enough of her fear to overpower the guardians. And then, after all this time, I can have my rightful place, as ruler of these pathetic humans." His sneer became a grin. "And the Guardians, and even the Man on the MOON won't be able to stop me!" He screamed. he turned to his nightmare crow. "Get back to your post" He hissed. The Bird obeyed. Pitch turned his attention back to the globe. "Soon Elsa, very soon. YOU shall be my queen." He pulled out a phone. "Have you found her?"

{Anna}

"Wh-who's there?" She said terrified. "I'm sorry did i scare you?" The stranger stepped into the light. "My name is hans. and you are?" He said."A-anna" she choked out. He gave her a strange look. "SO what are you doing outside at," he glanced at his watch " 4 o'clock in the morning?" he asked. For some reason she felt like she shouldn't tell him about her sister, so she lied. "I was robbed." she said. gesturing to the fact that she did not have a purse. "they got my money, my house key. Every thing." SHe sulked. Silently thanking god that she had been a natural born actress. "I see, tell you what," he grinned. " you can spend the night at my place then, in the morning, i will get someone to unlock you house." he glanced at her. "It would only be for one night." he said reassuring her. what the heck, she thought, it beats sleeping outside on a park bench. "ok." she said. reluctantly agreeing. Here climb in the car, that way you can get warm. I just need to make a quick phone call." she nodded, getting into the tiny car. As soon as she closed the door,his phone rang. "hello?" He answered. "Have you found her?" the voice on the other end of the line asked. "Yeah, i found her." "Good Good. Keep her with you until i tell yu otherwise. are we clear?" "crystal" hans replied. He hung up, plastered on a fake smile and then head towards the driver side of the car. "Lets go he said as he started the car. But anna was already asleep.

Ok guys What did you think? Did you like it? any suggestions? anything at all? Anyway you know the drill Please review. I plan on having chapter 6 up soon. i just have been having a REALLY busy schedule lately, so finding to type has been hard. Also if anyone could PLEASE translate maggie le fay's review. I will give a shout out to you in the next chapter.

Thanks!

~love-kills-quickly~


	6. Chapter 6

HEY everyone just wanted to let you know that if you have any questions just leave them in the comments and i will answer them in the next chapter. Also i am in need of an opinion, and i won't post the next chapter until i get an answer. Clear? Yippy! Ok, so what did you all think about me adding httyd character? Also should i make anna aware of hanns plans?

Whiwee13, Yeah, i was originally going to set it in the frozen timeline, but i was having a hard time getting the details to work into the plot, so i set it in a modern day setting.

{elsa}

"Elsa?" Jack asked his voice full of concern.

"NO, NO NO NO NO! THIS IS NOT REAL! I CONTROL MY POWERS THEY DO NOT CONTROL ME!" Her scream echoing painfully in the small room, clearly in a full swing panic attack. "im dreaming thats it. yeah its all just some horrible nightmare and i am going to wake up any minute now." she pinched herself. "come on elsa wake up. wake up. why aren't i waking up?!"she muttered. Jack just sort of stood there in shock. "She knew? How? Were did her powers come from? Was she like him? Was she a witch? How was this possible?" And a thousand more questions were spinning around in his mind, Suddenly something hit him.

"What the hell?" he asked. He looked down to see what had hit him and froze. The floor was covered in a thick sheet of ice! He looked up to find the rest of the guardians were all gone. His head sound to the door where he saw nick, who turn to look at him and mouth the words " Calm her down" Jack just nodded. He did a quick survey of the room and saw that very deadly looking spikes hanging from the ceiling. Oh boy, he thought to himself, this should be fun.

''Elsa?'' Jack asked tentatively. Not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. "LEAVE, JUST LEAVE BEFORE I HURT YOU!" She screamed fear radiating off of her. Thats when he saw it. Above elsa head, a Black cloud of sand was reaching out as if to swallow her whole.

{Pitch}

"Hans? Hans you idiot answer your stupid phone!"

"Yeah, Yeah, Im here, what do you need?"

"I want you to bring the girl here."

"How am I supposed to do that? Your 15,000 miles away."

"I will send you two nightmares. use the drug i gave you on the girl. Then all you have to do is drapp her over one of the mares, and you ride the other. Don't worry they now the way."

"Where should i meet them?"

"In your backyard, around midnight, in two days. am i clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good" He said as he hung up. "Haha, well _Jack Frost_" He said the name like a curse, "Looks like i will be taking out two birds with one stone. "Know, I just have to sit back and watch the show."

I apologize that this was so short…. but i am having a really hard time working out anna's role in the plot…. so please if you have any suggestions whatsoever….. please help.

thanks.

~~love-kills-quickly~~


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! i just want to thank everyone, who has faved and followed my story. Now, back to the story. I would like to say that i am sorry. It has been pointed out to me that santa is called morth in the Rise of the guardians movie, not nick. so from now on i will write it so that he is called north, not nick. If i have made any other mistakes, please do not hesitate to tell me.

{Elsa}

Memory after memory came pouring through her mind. Arendal, anna, her parents. If her powers were out of control, there was no way she could go back. She would be putting everyone in danger, everyone she had worked so hard to protect. "Mama, papa, anna, im sorry." she whispered. The tears continued pouring down her face.

She felt a hesitant hand land on her shoulder. she looked up, her eyes full of anger and sorrow. "elsa, you need to breath, ok just calm down, you are strong,and if you need help controlling your powers, i can help and," Jack was rambling. What happened next would shock the hell out of both of them. Elsa spun and hug jac so tight he thought he was going to suffocate to death.

"Elsa" he whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her as close as he could. "Its ok, i got you, i got you" he chanted. She buried her head into the nock of jack's neck and cried until her eyes burned, soaking his shirt with her tears. When she couldn't cry anymore, she simply collapsed against him, to tired to move and too tired to care.

"Elsa? Elsa i'm going to have to pick you up now. O k?" When she didn't reply he figured that she was asleep, so he picked her up, and carried her bridal style towards her room. As he was carrying her she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on with all the strength she had left. When jack tried to peel her off, she just held on tighter. He decided to throw in the towel and lay down with her.

Jack was almost died when elsa curled into him,head on his chest, one arm folded up between them, the other wrapped tightly around his waist, her fist clenched onto his hoodie. seeing that there was no way out,(not that he really wanted to move, he just didn't want her to think he was a creep.) jack pulled a blanket over the both of them, wrapped an arm around her, folded his other arm behind his head, and fell asleep, He never even saw sandy sprinkled his gold dust over him and elsa.

{Pitch}

'Hans, change in plans, i have decided that instead of the mares arriving tomorrow, they will be there tonight. have anna ready in fifteen minutes. Unless YOU want to be my new test subject." he paused "thats what i thought. She had better be hear on time." he Hung up. "Now why don't we get this show on the road."He hissed. He conjored a nightmare owl. "Here, take this vial of dust. when you reach elsa. I want you to sprinkle this over her, and only her. Am i clear?" The owl nodded. "Good. Now go." The owl left. Pitch started preparing. Just as he was putting the finishing touches on his equipment. He heard Hans and his mares coming threw the doors. "Perfect timing hans. Now bring me the girl. And what in the name of the moon happened to your face?"

{Anna}

She couldn't sleep, She just couldn't sleep. So she decided to go downstairs and watch tv. As she was passing hans room, she heard him on the phone, "Ok, so i just have to put this stuff on a cloth and put it over her face. Then she will be out?"he paused "yeah, yeah, you'll have anna before the sun is up. Ok I …." She stopped listening at that point. She slowly tiptoed past his door. It was almost sun rise. If she was going to escape, she HAD to do it now. she had just made it down the second flight of stairs when she heard him yell "SHIT!" She took off at full sprint. As she made half way down the hall, Hans grabbed her left arm, So she grabbed a vase off the stand, and smashed it against the side of his head, This gave her She made it to the door, "I'm almost there" She thought. She ripped the door open just in time to see two huge black horse materialize out of no wear. she froze for a split second, then tried to run past the horses, but they wouldn't let her pass. She was just about to scream when a rag was forced over her mouth and nose. Almost instantly she felt her consciousness slipping away. She struggled and fought to get away but he held her fast. Her last thought was that she was going to kill hans when she got out of this. Then she would find elsa.

{North}

"I hope everythings ok in there." he thought as he passed the door to the dinning room again. "Its been quiet for quite a while." he thought. "maybe just a peak." he thought. He slowly opened the door, stuck his head in and looked around. Nothing. The ice spikes were still there. but no Jack, no elsa. Then he heard it, snoring. "what the hell?" he said to himself. He followed the noise to its source, Jack, and, Much to norths surprise, he saw elsa curled up into him. And she was clinging to jacks side like her life depended on it. North quickly and quietly retreated from the room.

{love-kills-quickly}

ok, I am thankful that that some of you guys are reviewing, But i am forwarding you, the next chapter is going to be a little… well i think i shall let your minds pander that.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! I just want to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story! I am so sorry that update was late. I am experiencing

Creativity Matter: I will be sure to check out your story, and i am glad you like it.

{Pitch}

"HANS, WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Pitch screamed when he say Hans and the nightmares walk through the door. "sorry An-" pitch cut him off "AND WERE I THIS ANNA BRAT?!" He bellowed. Hans simply had one of the nightmares turn towards pitch, there on its back was an unconscious Anna. Bound and gagged. "Good, get her into the cell. Then the fun can begin." he laughed evilly. "Soon my nightmare dust will give us a direct link to Elsa's mind." He turned to his glob of floating black sand just as Hans finishes chaining Anna's hands above herself, leaving her immobile and defenseless. Oh how he couldn't wait for the fear to come pouring off of her in waves! Just then he heard the sound of someone trying to pull themselves up.

{ANNA}

"wh-where am I?" she asked her voice scratchy from the drugs. Then it hit her like a ton a bricks. HANS! Hans had drugged her! before she could process more she felt a cold hand slap her across the face. Her snapped open. She screamed when she saw the most hideous face staring back at her. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" she screamed, causing the monster in front of her to cover his ears. He was about reprimand her when he saw his globe begin to form pictures. "Its time." he whispered. As the globe began to glow brighter, he made a knife appear out of thin air.

{Elsa}

Her dream had started out so sweet; her and Anna were together again. Jack had said he loved her (that how she knew it was a dream). But then her sweet dream turned into a nightmare when everything turned black. She saw before her the most horrific scene. HER sister, her Anna, was chained to a wall, and she was BLEEDING! There in her thigh was a black knife; it was sunk to the hilt. Anna was screaming in agony. A look of hatred in her eyes. Elsa had aimed at an icy blast at one of the chains, only to find her powers were useless. She screamed to Anna that she was there, help was coming, but Anna gave no indication that she understood. When Elsa ran up to try to remove the blade from Anna's leg, her hand passed right through the knife and Anna as well. Elsa turned to try and block Anna from her unknown kidnapper with her own body. She screamed as she saw pitch, who with an evil grin, slapped Anna across her face, his arm passing through Elsa. Elsa, who was at this point terrified, Let out and ear splitting scream.

{Pitch's owl}

Pitch's owl had made it in… but was now faced with a small issue…. there was some white haired kid tangled up with his target. He crept closer, thinking that if he could get close enough he could just dump the dust on the side of her face. That way he wouldn't get the white haired kid. SO that exactly what he did. He popped the cork off of the vile and sprinkled the dust on her face, earning a squeak. Fallowed by a whimper. That was his que to get the hell out of dodge. Just as he made it out the window and into the night, he Heard an ear splitting scream. Looks like his master had already started.

~~elov-skill-yquickl~~

lolz….. it me in my ninja disguise! just kidding, just kidding. You guys know the drill, READ, REVIEW, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Bye bye!


	9. Chapter 9

HEY EVERYONE! I am so sorry that i haven't updated in a while. I have just been so busy with the finals and stuff.

(jack)

"WHAT THE HELL?" jack yelled when he felt something thrashing nexted to him, followed by an ear splitting scream. Then his brain clicked. Elsa, elsa was the person next to him who was screaming. She was the one who was thrashing around like a mad woman. "Elsa." he said "Elsa wake up," She continued to scream and thrash. He gently grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, trying to wake her up from her nightmare. When he couldn't wake her he turned on the light to see if that would work. That when he saw it. "NICK, SANDY!" He screamed as he grabbed his staff and jumped out off bed. There clinging to her hair, was pitch's black sand.

(elsa)

"ANNA!" She screamed, desperately trying to save her sister. Just then pitch opened his mouth to speak. "How does it feel elsa?" he said, one notch above whispering. "How does it feel when you can't protect the ones you love?" He sneered as he delivered another blow. "please, please, I'll do anything, just please, stop, don't hurt her anymore, JUST STOP HURTING HER!" she screamed as she saw him pull his arm back for yet another blow. _Hmm, the mighty snow queen, begging. how __Satisfying._ he thought as he looked at her. "Then its simple," He said."Just kill Jack ill let your sister go. Clear?" She nodded. "Good." And with a wave of his hand, Elsa disappeared. "Well." he said as he turned to Anna, who was now unconscious. "Looks like everything is going according to plan." He chuckled.

(nick)

"It looks like we will have to leave to find the dragon rider immediately if we want to stop pitch." nick said as he addressed the guardians, with the exception of Jack. "NICK, SANDY!" he heard jack yell. He gave one look to the guardians, then him and sandy were barreling up the stairs t the room wear jack and elsa were staying.

Hey you know the drill, read and review. Please and thank you.

~~love-kills-quickly~~ __


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, Sorry that its been so long sense I last updated. I couldn't update over the summer because my laptop it stupid. Anyway. HERE IT IS! As you know. I sadly do not own raise of the guardians, frozen or how to train your dragon. They belong to Disney and DreamWorks.

(Jack)

"NICK! SANDY!" Jack screamed again, just as they came bursting through the door. "JACK WHAT'S WRONG?" Nick yelled. "Its Elsa" he said, tearing up, frozen droplet, streaming down his checks. "Take a look." Of course Nick complied, and then, he to saw it. "I can't wake her, she is in trouble, but i can't help her. what am i supposed to do? HOW DO WE HELP HER?"

(Nick)

"Calm down. We need to think. Sandy? Do you know any way to reverse this?" A thoughtful look appeared on his face. Then a sad look could be seen on the sand man's face. He shook his head. Nick sighed. "I shall consult the other guardians. in the mean time sandy. i want you to do everything you can for Elsa. Jack, stay here and try to calm her down. She may hurt herself thrashing around like that. Clear?" He ordered. Jack and Sandy both nodded. "Good. I'll go see what i can find out." And with that he left shutting the door behind him.

(the other guardians)

The rest of the guardians were becoming increasingly worried. What was it that had Jack so upset? And when he came back down stairs by himself, they were even more worried. They had never heard Jack sound so… so… desperate, so heartbroken, so….. scared. They Looked at Nick their eyes saying it all. As he addressed the group, They listened intently. racking their brains about how to help their fellow guardian. Suddenly tooth gasped, exclaiming "That's it!" startling the other guardians. "On a little island called Berk, There is a luminescent agley, if we can collect it and extract the magical properties, I should be able to make an elixir it not only break pitch's hold on Elsa, but make it impossible for him to reestablish the bond to her!" She explained. The Guardians all turned their gazes to nick, waiting to for his command. "He nodded. "But" tooth cut in "Elsa will have to be there, the magical properties dissipate very quickly, they will never make it all the way back. Nick looked at the other guardians. "any objections?" he asked. already knowing the answered. When everyone stayed silent he spoke. "Good, Me, Jack, and tooth will go to Berk. Bunny mund, you and sandy will stay here. got it?" Bunny nodded, saying "Ya I got it mate." "good" Nick replied. "Tooth pack your things, we leave tonight." And with that he left to tell Jack.

You know the drill. Triple R, Read, Review, Rate. Thanks FOR READING. BYE!

~Love~kills~quickly~


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Enjoy! WAIT! I almost forgot elsa, though no longer tormented by pitch, is unconscious, its not really unconscious, more like she's trapped inside her own body.

(Nick)

"Jack, Tooth found a solution. I need you to pack, both for you and for elsa. Pack warm things for her, She may have ice powers, but i don't want her to died of hypothermia. Am i clear?" He asked. "Crystal." Jack said, relieved to be doing something. "How is she?" he asked. "Ok. She stopped crying and thrashing at the least." he said sounding relieved. "good." was all nick said as he left.

(elsa)

"THIS IS TORTURE!" she thought in exasperation. "WHY THE HELL CAN'T I MOVE?" Her next thought startled her to the core. "JACK! HELP ME!" She was going insane. And though she hated to admit it. Its was the sound of jack's voice that was keeping her sane. She tried again, to no avail, to move any of her appendages, to speak, to do SOMETHING! Then she heard him. Speaking to her, and she almost cried at the desperation in his voice. She could almost see the tears in his eyes. She could hear another voice, which sounded like nicks, but she couldn't tell. Then She heard Jack say "We are gonna fix this. I dont know if you can hear me, but we will fix this. And when we do, pitch will pay. "

(Jack)

"Elsa, Elsa if you can hear me. Please, wake up. I need you to wake up.'' He said. His voice thick with desperation. "Please." He said again, his voice cracking. He opened his mouth to say something else, when Nick walked in. After His conversation, He turned back to elsa. "We are gonna fix this. I dont know if you can hear me, but we will fix this. And when we do. Pitch will pay." His voice full of determination and anger.

(anna)

"Hes insane! He thinks he talking to ELSA! Whos this Jack guy?" she said mumbling to herself. She heard a voice outside her cell.

"HANS!"

"Yes Sir?"

"Im off to terrorize the children of the world, watch the prisoner, And DO NOT let her escape. If you do, YOU can be my new Entertainment. Clear?"

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. But, don't let her get, comfortable. Cant have her thinking she safe just because im not here."

"It would be my pleasure sir."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She thought to herself, As she heard the door to her cell open.

Hey guys, so you know the drill right, read and review, constructive criticism and plot ideas are very much appreciated. ENJOY! I'M HYPED UP ON CANDY AND SODA RIGHT NOW! BYE!

~~LoVe-KiLlS-QuIcKlY~~


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Im sorry i haven't had a chance to update in a while, i have been very busy lately. I will TRY to upload more in the next month. But I garenty NOTHING!

(elsa)

"Jack, we are ready. Did you pack the stuff i told you to get?"

"Yeah, i have it… Do you think this will work?"

"I don't know, all we can do is hope. Now we need you to help us load her into the slead."

"Got it."

What are they doing? Were are we going? Grrrr, I hate this, why cant i MOVE! I hope they are gonna try to fix this. Because when they do, I am gonna kill pitch for hurting anna. Anna… i hope your ok. Just hang in there until i get there. I promise, i will save you.

(Nick)

I hope this works for jacks sake, i don't know why, but he has taken a real fancy to her. If we cant revers this, Jack may try to take maners into his own hands, and get himself killed.

"Ok, we ready to go?"

A chorus of yeahs, replied.

"Alright then lets be off! Oh a Jack, hold on to her tight."

And then they were in the air.

(Jack)

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, holding her close to my chest. I had not said a word, Simply Stared off in space. Trying to firgure out What Pitch was planning. Why did he Want to hurt elsa? What was he after? And how do they stop him?

(anna)

I looked up as i heard the door to my cell creak open. There was Hans, standing in the doorway. Grining evily.

"So, _anna_. Looks like we are all alone."

That smile, That disgustingly smug, vile smile. The kind of smile that promises trouble.

"What do you want?" I squeaked, My voice rough from screaming. He started walking toward me, as i scouted across the ground, trying to get away. Then i felt something by my hand, i grabed it, and struck him with it, knocking him out. I froze in shock. Shaking my head, i looked at what i smacked him with. It was the pan that my food was served on. Without another thought, i chained him up, and ran, making my escape.

OK guys, you know the drill, read, reveiw, blah, blah, blah. If anyone understands the Rating system, i would be realy thankfull if they could pm me the details. Thanks a bunch

~Love~Kill~Quickly~


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, I just want to say thanks to everyone who has read my story. Anyway, Enjoy! In this chapter I will be introducing the HTTYD group, set after HTTYD 1, before HTTYD 2.

(Astrid)

"Hey girl, we got to go to the academy and meet up with hiccup and the gang. You ready?" Stormfly nodded. We took off, taking the long way. We both loved flying. As we were nearing the academy, I noticed something out of the ordinary flying towards Berk. Its looked like a red sled, but I had no idea what it was, So i yelled to storm fly, "WE HAVE TO GET TO THE ACADEMY TO TELL HICCUP!" And she took off, flying faster than before. As I looked at the horizon I could see the academy, Hiccup would know what to do.

(Hiccup)

"Hey toothless, you ready? We got to meet Astrid and the gang at the academy." He smiled his goofy dragon smile. I climbed into the saddle, and we took off. It didn't take us long to get there. When we arrived, I noticed that Astrid wasn't there.

"Hey, fish legs, any idea where Astrid is?" He shook his head, scratching meat lug around her ears. Just then i heard Astrid, screaming my name. I flinched half expecting her to slug me. Instead she jumped off of Stormfly. She looked like she was worried, which meant something had to be wrong. Astrid did not get worried over little things.

"HICCUP! We got a problem.''

"What do you mean Astrid? Is storm fly sick?"

"No, we just saw…..something flying towards Berk."

"Flying? Could it be a dragon?"

"No, it looked more like a red sleigh."

"Let's check it out." I turned to the gang.

"You guys coming?" I already knew the answer, as they had already mounted their dragons. I just smiled and climbed onto toothless, as Astrid climbed onto storm fly.

(Jack)

"Hurry." I said to nick, for the umpteenth time. I could see it was making him irritated, but i didn't really care, Elsa was shivering, and I was starting to fear that she would freeze to death before we got there. "I am going as fast as i can jack." He said again. "Hold on Elsa, just a little bit longer." I whispered, I knew there was a slim chance that she could hear me, But it calmed me to talk to her.

(Elsa)

"Hold on Elsa, just a little bit longer." I heard Jack say. I was so relieved; I was going to be able to talk soon, MOVE! I was going to go crazy if I didn't get to run soon. Plus I still had to find Anna.

(Anna)

I had been running for what seemed like hours! But I couldn't stop, I was too scared, What if I stopped and they caught me again? Just then a REINDER stepped in front of me, and since I was running full speed i couldn't stop. BAM. I hit it. a felt myself hit the ground, then I was falling into blackness.

Ok everyone I'm going to end this here. Comment your thoughts. Please and thank you.

~Love-Kills-Quickly~


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everyone! I will hopefully be posting a inuyasha x kagome story, which I will be co-writing with a good friend of mine., Any ideas? Message me! Anyway, in this chapter, i will be introducing two new characters.**_

(Nick)

"FOR THE LAST TIME JACK, I AM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Good god, I had forgotten how annoying he could be! He had managed, in the 2 hours we had been flying, to get on my very last nerve. And his constant asking was rubbing it like cheese grater. He looked at me, with a blank expression on his face. It stung a little, looking at. Because his face was usually glowing with mischief and joy. I hoped we got this sorted this out soon, because I was going to have to have a chat with Jack. Elsa didn't belong in this world, she isn't a Guardian, she is a mortal. A powerful mortal, with impressive ice powers, but still a mortal.

"Nick are we th-" Jack started to say, before he was cut off.

"YES THERES BERK! FINALLY!" I shouted happily.

"Wait… what's that coming at us?"

"Aww hell" I cussed

(Kristoff)

"Oh No! SVEN! WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked him as i picked up an unconscious girl. He gave me a look. "What are we going to do? We have to get this ice to the festival! And you go and run down some poor girl!" I sighed. "Well, we'll just have to take her with us. Come on, the festival is at the bottom of the Mountain." I laid her down on the sleds bench, resting her head on my lap. "Let's go Sven." I glanced down at the girl on my lap, and sighed, she looked like she had been through hell.

(Sven)

What does he mean I ran her down? I mean he didn't even see it happen! But… She was really pretty, once you got past the dirt and grime, and tangled hair, I'm sure she will look great! But what I wanna know was why she was hauling it down the mountain? I mean she looked terrified.

(Hiccup)

"I can see them… But that's not Dragons there riding. We should follow them. O-...Were's Snotlout?" Astrid just slapped her forehead, and pointed up. I looked, and sure enough, there was snotlout, on the attack exactly what I DIDN'T want him to do. "Shit" I cursed, flying to stop him, before he hurt someone… Or himself.

(Elsa)

I could hear shouting, but still, I was trapped in my own body, unable to move. I heard Jack Screaming, like he was in danger, And suddenly I could feel my magic flowing through me. I tried to open my eyes, But it was no use. So I did the only thing i could do. I threw up an ice shield, hoping that I didn't hurt anyone.

(Jack)

"SHIT! NICK! THAT'S A DRAGON!" I screamed. Holding onto Elsa, trying to cover her with my body and fight the dragon all at once. Just then i noticed Elsa's Magic, at first it was just a trickle. So I climbed off of her, thinking she was going to wake up. Then her arm flew up, and blasted out an Ice shield, though her eyes never opened. It Held up against the dragons attacks. Just then I saw a Black Dragon Flying towards the one attacking us. "We are so dead" I mumbled I Looked at nick, as he nodded in agreement.

Ok guys what do you think? Thanks to all the people who have been Reading my story, commenting, following and faving!

~~love-Kills-Quickly~~


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone! Me again! Lol sorry if the chapters are a little short I have had a very hectic schedule the past couple of weeks. Any way heres the story. Oh wait, Just In case I forgot to mention, I do not own HTTYD. It is owned by Dreamworks.

(Hiccup)

"SNOT LOUT! STOP!" I screamed. "We dont even know if there the enemy!" He wasn't listening and I knew it. I looked at toothless, "Can you stun hookfang? Or distract him?" He nodded. And shot at Hook fang. This got their attention. 'WHATS THE BIG IDEA HICCUP?" He screamed. "I AM TRYING TO PROTECT BERK FROM ATTACKERS!" I sighed. "LAND! NOW!" I screamed. He glared at me. "YOU CAN"T TELL ME WHAT TO DO HICCUP!" He sneered. "ASTRID! GET HIM ON THE GROUND. PLEASE?" I yelled. She nodded frowning, I motion for fishlegs to go with. He nodded and then they were gone. I turned to the strangers And yelled, "THERE'S A CLEARING NOT FAR FROM HERE, WE CAN TALK THERE. JUST FOLLOW ME."The driver nodded, and the girl who threw up the shield went limp, The shield melting. The man holding her seemed to panic. I Shot Rough Nut and Tough Nut a look. Then I lead the way, While rough nut and tough nut took up the back.

(Elsa)

I could feel jack relax, so I guess that the danger had past. Which was good because I couldn't Hold Up the shield any longer. I tried to mumble, Use my voice, But it was nothing more than a whisper in my mind. As I let the control on my powers slip, I was being sucked Headfirst into unconsciousness, And I feel into a dreamless sleep.

(Jack)

"She went limp, why did she go limp?!" I panicked. Was she ok? Was Pitch pulling the strings in her head again? I should have been listening to kick and that one guy was saying. Because I had no idea what was happening. Were we being lead into a trap? "What's happening?" I asked Nick. He looked over his shoulder, "There leader has asked to speak with us. He is a good leader. He will hear us out." I nodded, And he handed me a blanket, which I wrapped around a shivering Elsa. She was so cold, I was afraid she would freeze to death before we got her the antidote.

(Snotlout)

"How come HE was the boss? Why did HE get to boss everyone around! I deserve to be in charge, NOT him." I growled out. "Oh shut UP snotlout." astrid said. "You have done nothing but bitch the whole way to the ground." She was pissed. "What'd I do?" I asked." You Realy Don"t Have a damn clue do you?" She sneered. "No enlighten me." I said, My voice dripping with irritation "YOU JUST HAD TO GO PLAY HERO! THOSE PEOPLE WEREN'T ATTACKING! THEY COULD HAVE NEEDED HELP! DID THAT THOUGHT EVER CROSS YOUR MIND?! NOT EVERYONE IS OUT TO DESTROY BERK!" She screamed Hers dripping with venom, an inch from my face. I would have kissed her if she hadn't of Pulled back to punch me in the face. I Hit the ground seeing stars. She looked at fishlegs. "Im gonna go make sure hiccups ok, You get _Him_ Back to the academy. I'll Meet you there." And with that she jumped onto stormfly and they were gone. Fishlegs sighed. And grabbed onto Snotlout, Tossed him onto Hookfang, And then they headed to the Academy.

(Fishlegs)

"Why can't you just listen to hiccup? I asked him. We had arrived at the academy, and hookfang and meat lug were resting. I was Putting away the training stuff, When Snotlout punched thru the dummy to my right. "You're gonna have to fix that." I mumbled, knowing I would be the one to fix it. He started ranting again. So I tuned him out. Thinking about what rock to give Meat lug for supper.

Ok guys, What do you think? let me know!

~~Love-kills-Quickly~~


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all of you guys for your support in writing this story. But I am sorry to say that I am really struggling in this story, I have no Idea how I should take this. So I am gonna put it to a vote! 1)Should Hiccup help the guardians, and fight with them against pitch? 2)Tell them to awake Elsa then Go, keeping berk safe from pitch? PM me to tell me your Vote!**

(Hiccup)

"I wonder what it is they want toothless." I was thinking out loud again. Bad habit of mine. Toothless ignored me. He had gotten good at that over the years. It had been almost 6 years since the fight that cost me a foot. Me and astrid were engaged to be married. It was a long engagement, but we didn't mind. Of course dad has been piling on the "Chief Training" lately. So I haven't gotten to see her that much. But He was away to sign a treaty between berk and some village near here. Somewhere near Poseidon's pinky. I was snapped out of my thoughts when toothless roared. We landed, and the large man with the white beard got out to speak with us-err me I guess.

(Nick)

"Im going to take a shot in the dark and say you are hiccup. Leader of the dragonriders?" He nodded smiling. "Yeah, thats me. And this is toothless, My dragon, and best friend." I smiled at the two of them. "So what are you here for?" He asked, clearly on his guard. "We need your help." I replied motioning for jack to bring elsa closer, tooth following close behind. "She has been put into a sleeping spell." I stated, as his eyes hardened. "How?" He asked. So I explained.

(Tooth)

As nick and the dragon rider were talking. I noticed jack was getting more tense by the second. "Hey jack what's wrong?" I asked, curious. He just shook his head. I noticed she was shivering, so i went to grab her another blanket. When I came back, Jack was sitting on the ground, propped up against a tree, with elsa in his arms. He looked exhausted. So I covered up the two of them and said "Get some sleep jack, you are no good to her if you are a walking zombie." He nodded and dozed off.

(Toothless)

This Human man who was talking to me and my human was nice. But I didn't really pay any attention to what they were saying. All I wanted to do was go for another run! But I knew this was much more important. So I curled up And let My human us me as a set, and dozed off.

Hey Guys I am sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise I will try to mae the next one longer! Remember to pm me your vote!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello. Since I have received no help. I will continue this story till I run out of ideas, then, if it isn't done, I will have no choice but to discontinue it.

(Pitch)

I Had Just returned back from a wonderful night of terrorizing children's dreams. "Hans?" I Looked around. "Hans would moron. Where are you?" I glanced into the cage where anna was being held."What the….?" As I looked closer, I saw hans laying on the floor, unconscious. and Anna was missing! "HANS YOU INCOMPETENT TWIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE CAGE?! WHERE'S THAT BLASTED GIRL!?" I screamed at my brainless henchmen. "I left for one night. ONE BLASTED NIGHT! And You go and LOSE our HOSTAGE!" I screamed, towering over him. His fear was delicious. "FIND HER! AND BRING HER BACK!" I screamed, a few mere inches from his face. "Or I will haunt your dreams, and waking hours!" I hissed. He nodded and took off.

(Bunnymund)

"Sandy? What are you going on about?" I asked my voiceless friend. She shook his head, and a picture of elsa and a girl appeared. "Who's that? Her sister?" He nodded, then should one of pitch chasing her. "She escaped and pitch is trying to kidnap her again!" He nodded. "Well what are we waiting for mate? Lets go get her! Which way is she?" an arrow area over his head, pointing south east. "LETS GO MATE! LEAD THE WAY!" I shouted as we bolted out of the house.

(Anna)

"Ugh, my head." I grumbled as I sat up. I looked around, dazed. Then the events of the last week hit me full force. I screamed. "HEY, HEY, Calm down! We aint gonna hurt you!" I stopped screaming. That wasn't hans voice, or his boss's voice. I looked at the guy who was talking to me. He had kind eyes, blonde hair, and a strong chin. "Who's we." I demanded, keeping my guard up. "We, Would be sven and me." I looked around. "Whose sven? Who are you?" I asked, starting to relax. They didn't seem like they wanted to hurt me. 'Sven, would be the reindeer. And my name is Kristoff. Whats yours?" He asked, watching me. "Im…..Im anna." I replied hesitantly.

(Astrid)

"Do you see them stormfly?" I asked my dragon. She made a noise in the back of her throat, and changed course. I simply held on for the ride. When we landed, I was surprised by what I saw, The man and hiccup were each sitting, hiccup against toothless, and the man against his sled. They both looked completely at ease. I walked up to them. Not noticing the boy and girl leaning up against a tree till my feet were frozen to the ground, and a long, curved stick, was in my face. "Um…..Hiccup? A little help here?" I said, trying not to be too loud. "Hold on astrid. Just give me one sec." He replied, not even looking up. Stormfly moved in, ready to attack. Until she was encased in an icy cocoon. "STORMFLY! HICCUP! DO SOMETHING!" I shouted in fury! He had TRAPPED my DRAGON! Hiccup looked at me, than to the white haired boy who had trapped me and my dragon, rage filling his eyes. The older man shot to his feet. "JACK? JACK WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! THEY ARE NOT A THREAT!" The boy, jack, looked at the older man and sighed, removing The stick from my face, but not unfreezing my feet….Or my dragon. "Listen to me you...you…..dragon shit! Release my dragon RIGHT NOW!" I shouted. stormfly roared in agreement. "Jack," the old man said. "Let the girl go, she won't hurt elsa. In Fact she can help her. Ok?" He nodded, looking exhausted. Picked up the girl, and walked away to another tree. After he had her situated in his lap, he unfroze my feet, and released my dragon.

(Nick)

"Ok…...well…..sorry about that. He's a bit high strung with everything that happened so far." I apologized awkwardly. "He's not usually like this." I said. "Its alright nick. If that had happened to astrid…..I would be in worse shape than he is. We will lead you to the alge. And fight with you." He said, sounding determined. "We are forever thankful." I said. We will take you to the academy, you can rest there, Tomorrow we will take you to the river. That sound like a plan?" I nodded. I looked over at the blonde girl jack had trapped. She was busy looking over her dragon, But she didn't look to freaked out. I walked over to where Jack and Elsa lay, scooped them both up, and put them down in the sled. After tooth had covered them up, and climbed in next to me, Hiccup and the girl lead us to their…"Academy" To rest.

Ok. Thoughts? You know the drill.

~~Love-Kills-Quickly~~


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey everyone….I'm sorry i haven't updated in a long while. Been really struggling with this story. Any way, I hope you like it! **_

(Jack)

"Hey ice princess, wake up?" I tried for what felt like the thousandth time. But she didn't budge. Just laid there like she was really sleeping. She had gotten so light i could probably lift her with one hand. It was really scary honestly. She was nothing but skin and bones now. But we couldn't get her to eat anything. "Please snow queen?" I asked again. Still nothing. I sighed. I saw nick shake hands with the dragon rider, then he was making his way back over. "Jack?" Tooth asked, I just looked at her blankly. "When we get there why don't i get her cleaned up for you? I can wash her up, brush her hair, maybe get her in some warmer clothes?" She asked. She was right, elsa needed to get cleaned up, she was dirty, her hair was a mess, Plus hat thin dress she was wearing wasn't doing much for the cold. I nodded. "I'll talk to that astrid girl, she seems about the same size. And her teeth are so WHITE!" she squealed in excitement. "Tooth." I growled. I didn't have the energy to deal with much right now. "Tooth, jack, we will be being escorted to their academy. There we will be able to think up a game plan, and get everything ready. Not to mention, Jack can get some much needed sleep." He said giving me a pointed look. I hadn't slept well since this all started.

(Astrid)

"Hiccup!" I whispered, Grabbing his arm. "Do you REALLY think that this is a good idea? I mean you SAW what he did to me. That kid is dangerous!" I hissed. "Astrid. Trust me. He loves that girl, And he is doing all he can to bring her back to the waking world. If that was you. I would be in worse shape." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I nodded, thinking. "So you're sure that this isn't going to blow up in our faces?" I asked hesitant. He shrugged. "What are we going to do?" I asked, sort of getting frustrated. "Probably something stupid." I sighed. "Been there, done that, what else you got?" he thought about it. "Something dangerous, that my dad would never approve of." I nodded smiling. "Now THAT'S more like my hiccup!" Before I stretched up and kissed his cheek. He had grow a head and a half taller than me since the battle with the dragon queen. It was hard to believe it was almost 3 years ago. Feels like just yesterday, Hiccup was teaching us how to ride dragons our self. Now we all were apart of what hiccup called, "The dragon patrol" It was a neat name. I sighed, and we climbed onto stormfly. Hiccup and toothless took up the front, and we took up the back. We set off to the academy.

(Fishlegs)

"Oh man, snotlout was going to be so mad.'' I thought as I dragged him over to the corner. "Maybe he won't remember…" Yeah, I don't have that kinda luck. I mean, I hadn't meant to knock him out. But he started throwing stuff, and breaking it, and I got so mad. Then he threw a shield, and hit meatlug, and I hit him. "Maybe he will believe astrid did it." Just then I heard said girl yelling. "Where's snotlout?" I look over to see them leading the group into the academy. "In the corner." Hiccup looked at snotlout. "What happened fishlegs?" He asked sounding tired. I told them what happened, and hiccup nodded. "Good job fishlegs. Much longer and we might not have had anything left in here." I grinned, and meatlug nudged me. I looked at her to see snotlout groaning. "Ummm guys?" I looked at astrid. "I got this." She walked up to him, and he smiled. "Hey baby, what do you say you ditch the twig and hang with a REAL man?" He said wiggling her eyebrows. She just rolled her eyes. "Dream on." And she punched him. Knocking him out again. She picked him up, and tosses him onto hookfang. "Take him home Hookfang." She said with a smile. And, just like that, the monstrous nightmare was off. I couldn't help but notice the flash of anger that passed through hiccups eyes whenever snotlout tried to hit on astrid. But there was always a hint of fear. Like she might really leave him for snotlout. We all know that that was never going to happen though. Astrid could barely stand him on a good day. If they got together, She would literally kill him. Plus snotlout only wanted her, because she didn't want him. "Hey where are ruffnut and tuffnut?" I asked. "They went home. Belch and barf were tired." astrid said. I nodded. "I'm going to take meatlug home, Are they staying here?" I asked pointing to the group. "Yeah, can you help me find a few blankets and some food for them?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, me and meatlug will be right back, I have a bunch of extra blankets at home. You know how my mom is." I grinned. Astrid nodded and said"I'll stay here then, Hiccup, I have a whole barrel of fruit just inside stormflys shelter. Can you and toothless get some for our guests?" Hiccup nodded, and with that, we mounted our dragons and were off.

(Bunnymund)

"How much farther mate?" I panted, we had been running for hours. He looked at me, and his sand formed an hourglass, but the hourglass was almost out. That had to mean we weren't far! I hoped. When sandy came to a halt, I hit the breaks too. He pointed to a small cabin just off the path. "so she's in there huh? Better grab everyone in the place. Pitch Is probably on her trail as we speak. Sandy nodded. "How about you sprinkle them with that sleeping sand mate?" he looked at me, his eyes getting big. "Looks it's an emergency okay? I'll have a portal ready." he rolled his eyes and went to work. In just a few minutes, we were hauling them outside, and down the portal. Reindeer and all. Though why the hell we had to bring the mates pet was beyond me. As soon as we got back to the north pole, I sent a message to nick, and we moved the girl and boy into separate bedrooms. And the reindeer went into the stables.


End file.
